Behind the Scenes: The Diary of Sailor Cosmos
by Star Girl11
Summary: All right this is a story that sparked out of curiusity and it is based on the manga version. So if you never have read the manga version I apologize that you are at a total loss! By the way the main character is Chibichibi or Sailor Cosmos.
1. Author's Note

Behind The Scenes The Diary of Sailor Cosmos  
  
Author's Note  
  
By  
  
Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: This story came to me out of a spark of curiousity. I was reading one of my Sailor Moon comics when I suddenly became really curious about Sailor Cosmos. This is based on the manga version since I have never seen the anime version plus they give a little more info on her in the manga making it easier for it to follow. So I am sorry you are at a total loss because of that. I will right a story version of this eventually. By the way there are a few things about this you will want to know:  
  
"": This appears when somethings is directly taken from the story itself.  
  
'': When she is refering to something someone said that is not mentioned in the book  
  
(()): Author's Note  
  
Cosmo: The name of the diary ((I know this might sound silly but in all the diary story I read the diary has a name so this one is going to have one))  
  
Cosma: That is what Sailor Cosmos is named in the future ((Hey I needed a name for her so I made one up okay! Besides this is only used in the fist part of the story.))  
  
Anyway on with the story! 


	2. Diary Entries 's 15

Behind The Scenes The Diary of Sailor Cosmos  
  
Diary Entries #'s 1-5  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello, my name is Neo-Queen Serenity, also known as Sailor Cosmos, my real name if Serena Bunny Tusikino. I am known now a days as Cosma. Right now things are quiet accept for the usual complaints but I am concerned about Sailor Chaos resurfacing. Though he hasn't made any treats since the days before I ruled Earth. My husband, King Endymion gave me this diary he said to write down all you thoughts and dreams. Well one of my dreams is that I will hopefully never have to battle Sailor Chaos but that is an unstable dream. Anyway from now on I will call you Cosmo. Talk to you later, Cosmo.  
  
Cosma a.k.a. Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
Dear Cosmo,  
  
Hello again. My worst fears have come true Sailor Chaos has returned and wants to destroy all in its path. I am scared Cosmo. I am scared that I will lose everything all over again. Oh dear I must go, Sailor Neo Mars is telling me a battle has already started. I will tell you how it goes. I will write later. Bye Cosmo.  
  
Cosma  
Dear Cosmo,  
  
I am back again, the battle is over but the senshi and I are shaken. We nearly lost two of our comrades and if hadn't been for Neo Sailor Saturn they would have died. I am scared that it will happen again. That is all for now I am tired from the battle and I want to rest before I battle again. Bye Cosmo.  
  
Cosma  
  
Dear Cosmo,  
  
Two battles have come and gone and only the outers, the Starlights, and I remain alive. King Endymion died in the second battle protecting me. Mecury and Jupiter died in the first battle. In the second on Mars ans Venus died. I am extremely upset over the loss and the others have been trying to comfort me. I am losing everything all over again. I can not write anymore bye Cosmo.  
  
Cosma  
  
Dear Cosmo,  
  
I can not take this anymore. I have lost not only my family but my friends who I treasure so much. I do not have the heart to go on. I am going to have to do something. For some reason my mind keeps drifting back to the battle at the cauldron. I wonder whether I should travel back in time and try to convince my younger self to destroy the cauldron. Hmmm. My mind is made up I will travel back in time to the 20th century to destroy the cauldron and return peace to the universe. And to prove it I will write it down "I Sailor Cosmos, Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, will travel back in time to destroy Sailor Chaos and the cauldron, to return peace to the universe!"  
  
Author's Note: I know this was a short first chapter but the others will definitely be longer until then. Bye! 


End file.
